


Major My Major

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was in Forks visiting her favorite cousin, Eric, when she gets a most pleasant surprise. Wrapped in the tall brooding form of her former Major form her time in the Confederate army…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major My Major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/gifts).



> Made for my darling Bunny-chan, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If anyone spots any typos please do let me know, I'm in the middle of being mobbed by plunnies. DX

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she sat in the chair, waiting oh so patiently for her cousin, Eric, to come to the office. He was supposed to have taken the day off from school, it wasn’t everyday she came to visit him. She did live in Japan and he in the states. She had been in the states for a work related thing and had a few days off so she figured she would visit her favorite cousin.

She glanced at the school clock and sighed, did it really take that long to get a message to the town’s only Asian teenager? Jeez, she shifted her legs and sighed. She could feel the stares of anyone and everyone who walked past the office. Small towns were always such a pain, they were always so nosey and ready to gossip.

She fussed with her dark green sweater subconsciously, a habit she had formed over the many years she had been alive. She mused she had taken it up after the civil war? Maybe before that, back then she was masquerading as a male so she had to constantly fidget with her chest bindings. Oh yes, she had fled Japan after she had been trapped in the past, alone and immortal.

A by product, a curse, after the wish had been made on the jewel. How naïve she had been to think that any wish could not be corrupted by the dark souls trapped inside the jewel. She had wished for there to _always_ be hope, it had twisted it. Making _her_ the hope, it made her immortal, and had trapped her, she would be the hope she so wished for, cursed to wander and spread it from here to there.

She had wandered Japan helping shape it into what it was today then once she had done that she moved onto the other countries, the states being one that needed her touch the most.  It would have been easy for her to fight for the wining side, but there was no fun in that. Instead she joined the side she knew as going to lose in hopes of changing a few minds.

A small fond smile played on her lips, she had met so many nice young men. Sadly most of them had perished; such was the byproduct of war. So many innocents had fallen….all in the name of what they believed in.  She forced those thoughts down and instead focused on the happier times. Sitting around camp talking smack, joking around. Oh lord she recalled the time she made a young green horn think he was gay!

She covered up her sudden burst of giggles with a cough and smiled at the worried sectary. “Ah sorry.” The elderly old woman, who in comparison to her true age was but a young child, smiled and waved her over. She stood, smoothing out her dark blue jeans as she stood and made her way to the desk.

The elderly woman leaned over the top of the desk, mischief floating in her eyes. “If you’d like you can go look for your cousin, I’m sure he’s in lunch as it is.” Kagome blinked but smiled. “I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” The elder woman waved off her worry. “Deary you look young enough to blend in, besides I highly doubt you’re any trouble.” Oh how wrong she was, but she merely nodded.

“Oh thank you! If I get caught I promise not to give you up.” They shared a small laugh as she made her way out of the office waving her goodbye to the kind older woman. She easily navigated the halls, following the sound of laughter and talking, she winced a bit dampening her senses even more as she entered the lunch room. Before she had even set foot in the schools parking lot she had dampened them greatly, now she was barely any better then a normal human.

It always made her antsy to do so, she was so used to being in the middle of a battle that she hated being ‘blind’ yet she was at a high school. The most she had to worry about was horny teenage boys trying to cop a feel. So with a smile she let her dark blue eyes roam the lunch room looking for her cousins ever smiling face.

He paused the second he felt it, his family thinking it was his control slipping herded him to their usual table and sat him down. He waved them off with a mumbled, “I’m fine.” As his mind was  assaulted with memories that had been buried so deeply inside of him he had almost forgotten they were there.

Bright blue eyes.

Long raven hair.

A teasing smirk.

The scent of rain.

A small stature.

Soft womanly hands.

A forbidden crush…

His eyes flashed as he recalled the name that used to fall from his lips oh so easily back then.

_“Kagome.”_

As if sensing the small whisper of her name her head whipped in the direction of it and her eyes widened. _“Jasper!?”_ It was a low surprised whisper and she was about to take a step towards him, a happy grin on her face but let out a yelp as a pair of arms were thrown around her.

“Kagome!!” She blinked and turned from the startled man across the lunch room and turned to face her younger cousin, rustling his hair affectionately. “Eric-” She epped as he pulled her towards his small table of friends and began introducing her, gushing about her. Yet her mind and gaze was on her one time major, wondering why and _how_ he was here.

She let her powers free and whimpered lightly as they recoiled feeling what he and the others at his table now were. Well shit. Had she known a coven of vampires had made Forks their home she would have checked in on her cousin sooner!

She furrowed her eyebrows as a sense of urgency and curiosity, that was not her own, washed over her and with a deep breath she pushed the foreign feelings away from her and shot her startled major a small smirk, one he was sure to know anywhere. It meant we’ll talk later, he didn’t look to happy but backed off, his gaze glued to her.

Truthfully she wanted to talk with him just as bad! He had disappeared shortly after his seventeenth birthday and she had never heard from or _of_ him again. He was written off as MIA, probably killed and dumped somewhere by a solider form the rivaling army. She refused to believe that, then again others whispered that he had fled the war. She had _never_ believed that, he was _not_ that kind of man.

They had grown close, he was the only who had been allowed to know she was a woman. She had felt bad making him question his sexuality and had ‘come out’ to him and reassured him he was _not_ gay. He had been mad, upset, and oh so much more, after he had come to accept it he had made it his personal mission to ‘shield’ her form the war ragging around them. As a woman it was not proper for her to be doing what she was doing. Psh, she had proved to him she was no proper lady, never had been never would be.

“Kagome are you even listening?” She blinked free of her thoughts and turned to her worried looking cousin and patted his head. “Sorry kiddo, high school brings back a lot of memories.” She lied effortlessly through her teeth. He laughed and shoved her hand from his head. “Oh yeah that was back when you rode dinosaurs to school right?” She rolled her eyes at his playful banter. “Whatever squirt.” She laughed, ignoring the gazes boring into her back.

She blinked as the bell rung and stood up, spotting her cousins sad look she smiled. “No worries I’ll be waiting for you after school, there’s been a change of plans. Looks like I’ll be staying longer then I thought.” She laughed as he gave her a hug, even though he was as far as he knew, only five years younger than her he worshiped her like Souta had worshiped Inu Yasha.

With one last wave to her cousin as he darted off to class she turned on her heel and made her way out of the building letting her feet carry her to the woods that surrounded the school. With a tired sigh she leaned against a large tree and let out a low, “Tch.” She merely blinked as Jasper and his coven surrounded her. “Really Major, you’re gunna try surrounding me?” A truly amused laugh escaped her pink plump lips.

Everyone blinked as Jasper let out a loud laugh, something they had never heard fall from the usually stoic male, and pull the small woman into his arms. “I think the whole camp learned their lesson last time.” She smiled as she gave him a large bear hug. “Thought so, so when did you become a vampire?”

She ignored the startled gasps of his coven, rude but she thought she would never get to see her major again, and laughed as he dead panned. “I shouldn’t be surprised huh?” She shook her head, leaning against him as she turned to his coven. “Nope, I told you I was superstitious, so you gunna introduce me to your coven?” He laughed as he nodded. “Guys this is Kagome, she made me think I was gay when I was in the army.” They both laughed at the shocked faces of his family. What a way to introduce her…


End file.
